


Drawing Session

by SinQueen69



Series: Avengers Archive [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Kinky Steve Rogers, M/M, Male Model Thor, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Sounding, au prompt fill, exhibitionist Thor, paintbrushes used as sounding rods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: AU Prompt Tumblr Anon: Hi there! If you're still taking prompts, could you do Thor x Steve, please? I was thinking Steve as an artist, using his paintbrush handles as sounding rods that he inserts into Thor's cock before painting him nude, while Thor gets off on the exhibitionism? No worries if you don't want to write it :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Avengers Archive [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467568
Kudos: 106





	Drawing Session

“Thanks for agreeing to this,” Steve smiled shyly up at the large, muscular man. 

“The pleasure is mine, trust me,” Thor panted out as he gripped the arms of the chair he was seated naked in. Thor’s long, blond hair hung over his shoulders as Thor leaned forward as far as he could go thanks to the cuffs that were keeping him spread and tied to the chair. 

“I think this is going to be equally pleasurable,” Steve promised as he finished applying lube to thin, polished paintbrush handle. 

“Are you ready Mr. Odinson?” Steve as he rubbed the small ball at the end of the paintbrush over the wet slit on Thor’s massive cock.

“Yes Mr. Rogers,” Thor could barely stay still with excitement before a moan was punched out of him as the paintbrush slipped easily into his cock. Thor couldn’t look away as Steve eased the sound further down; the odd sensation of his cock of all things being filled made goosebumps riddle Thor’s golden skin. 

“There we go, all filled up.” Steve murmured a few moments later as he gently rubbed his fingers over the bristles of the brush once it handle was in completely. 

“So pretty,” Steve praised, pale cheeks pink as he caressed Thor’s plugged cock, rubbing his gloved thumb over the head forcing a moan out of Thor. 

“Oh, right, sorry! I’ll get to work now,” Steve stammered out, eyes widening.

“Wait! If you want to, uh suck it a bit, I’m sure I can get wetter… It would look for your drawing right?” Thor made up an excuse on the fly, he wanted the artists’ pretty pink lips on his cock and this may be the only chance he got. 

“Y-Yes! That would make it look better,” Steve agreed quickly, he placed his gloved hands on Thor’s thighs, eyes flicking up to look at Thor as he lowered his head down. Steve bypassed the bristles of the brush, instead, he dragged his tongue around where the polished wood was forcing Thor’s slit wide. 

“Oh God,” Thor moaned out, letting his head fall back but keeping his eyes on the blond’s pink lips. They looked and felt as good as Thor had imagined, Thor’s cock ached when Steve prodded at the paintbrush with his tongue and Thor found himself sweating and straining against the cuffs already. 

“That was a good idea Mr. Odinson, you are a masterpiece.” Steve beamed as he pulled away from Thor’s tip that was now shiny with his salvia. 

“R-Right,” Thor nodded, swallowing hard to stop himself from saying more as Steve rose to his feet, snapping the gloves off. Steve traded them for his sketchpad and pencils. 

“Lean your head back, yes like that and uh, close your eyes and maybe clench your thighs, yes and hold that please Mr. Odinson,” Steve’s voice went lower as he called out instructions every so often as his gaze darted from his pad to Thor’s naked, put on display body. 

“Perfect, just like that. You are truly a masterpiece,” Steve babbled absently as he worked and Thor was barely holding on. This was hitting every single kink he had and his cock was sore and full in a way he was starting to love and hate as the paintbrush bobbed every so often when Thor’s cock pulsed. 

“You look a bit uncomfortable, do you want me to take the brush out Mr. Odinson?” Steve asked cautiously, setting his pad down for a moment to just stare at the bobbing brush as Thor did his best to reign in his arousal. 

“That would ruin your drawing, no Mr. Rogers I can handle it. I just may come the moment you remove it later.” Thor admitted as his muscles jumped, wanting to show off more for the artist and was rewarded with a cute little shift and crossing of his legs that Steve gave. 

“I’ll, of course, help you with that Mr. Odinson, it’s only fair,” Steve assured as he directed his attention back to his pad. It left Thor wondering what Steve meant by that until the session was finished. 

“You were of great help to me today Mr. Odinson, allow me to return the favour.” Steve returned to his previous position on his knees between Thor’s spread thighs. 

Thor shuddered and gasped as Steve slowly eased the wet paintbrush handle out of his cock, leaving him feeling bereft in the strangest of ways. The instant the brush left his cock completely; Steve’s mouth was covering the tip of Thor’s cock and moaned as the model flooded his mouth with his release. 

Thor groaned and swore as Steve’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down Thor’s release before popping off Thor’s softening cock with wet, cum-stained lips.

“Same time next week Mr. Odinson?” Steve asked as he licked his lips clean of Thor’s cum as he undid the cuffs around Thor’s body. 

“See you next week Mr. Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Reblog on Tumblr  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/625627595011227648/hi-there-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-could


End file.
